¡Suerte!
by HLK
Summary: -OneShot- "Cáncer: ¡Alégrate! ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!"


_**¡Suerte!**_

- 38ºC… - dijo la mujer, preocupada mientras miraba el termómetro que le acababa de poner a su hija – no, lo siento Kazuha pero hoy no vas al instituto – La madre, con el termómetro aún en la mano se giró para hablar con el muchacho de la misma edad que su hija, que estaba detrás de ella – Lo siento Heiji, por haberte tomado las molestias en venir a recoger a Kazuha.

- No se preocupe – era de piel morena, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes -, lo importante ahora es que Kazuha se encuentre mejor. Cogió la mochila que tenía encima de una silla y se despidió - ¡Ya nos veremos!

La madre suspiró y se dio la vuelta para hablar con su hija - Anda...¡Tienes la cara roja! - Kazuha se tocó las mejillas, estaban calientes. Avergonzada se tapó el rostro con las sábanas - Creo que ésta fiebre va a empeorar... - se levantó corriendo y bajó a la cocina.

- Suerte que mi madre - pensaba ella, aún con la cara del chico en su mente - no sospecha nada...de lo que siento por Heiji...

Entonces oyó a su madre volviendo a subir por las escaleras, seguramente esta vez con algunos medicamentos. - ¡Toma Kazuha! - dijo ella, apareciendo por la puerta - Esto es lo que tienes que tomarte - cogió una pastilla y la sumergió en el agua - antes de comer. Yo voy a hacer algunos recados y después pasaré por dónde trabaja tu padre, así que llegaré a casa sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

- Entendido, mamá - contestó Kazuha, mientras ponía el vaso que le había traído su madre en la mesita del lado de la cama - Ah¿puedes acercarme el periódico? - señalando dónde estaba - Muchas gracias.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! – Kazuha oyó cómo su madre cerraba la puerta de casa. Suspiró resignada – No me encuentro nada bien…

Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y se lavó un poco la cara; hecho esto volvió a la cama y abrió el periódico.

_"Cáncer:¡Alégrate¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!" _

- Día de suerte¿eh? - decía Kazuha para sus adentros, enfadada - ¡Enferma! Oh, sí: Menuda suerte..¬¬

Pasaban las horas, y Kazuha estaba algo cansada. Cuando acabó de comer se tumbó en el sofá a mirar su serie preferida…

- ¡Vaya¡Si se ha quedado dormida en el sofá! - decía su madre esbozando una sonrisa, mientras entraba en la casa - Bueno, no te preocupes. Pasa igualmente, se despertará en seguida.

El chico entró, al verla dormida…

- ¿Eh¿Te habrá contagiado mi hija la fiebre? - él la miró extrañado - ¡Estás rojo!

- ¡Ah! Eh... - estaba muy apurado - Es que tengo un poco de calor...

- Bueno, Heiji - continuó la madre - ¿podrías despertar a Kazuha? Tengo que preparar la cena.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, otra vez - Ehm, claro...

Heiji se agachó para estar al nivel de la cara de Kazuha – Vaya, qué bien se está sin sus gritos…

Inesperadamente, Kazuha abrió el ojo derecho. Heiji se asustó por si había oído lo que acaba de decir.

- He...¿Heiji? – Kazuha estaba realmente sorprendida. Pero ella también se sonrojó, intentando disimularlo solo le preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Venir a ver como te encontrabas! – dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba – Y veo que mejor. Vuelvo en seguida.

Heiji se dirigió a la cocina, Kazuha solo oyó como su madre y él hablaban y, suspirando, volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

- ¡Veo que ya estás mucho mejor! – dijo su madre, mientras miraba la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro – Pero aún te falta un poco de reposo…

- ¡Y esto! – Heiji apareció de repente por la puerta de la cocina - ¡Leche con miel!

- Leche…¿con miel? – Kazuha miró a su madre, sin comprender.

- A mí no me mires…Fue él quién lo preparó – señalando a Heiji.

- ¿Heiji¿Y eso? - estaba cada vez más sorprendida.

- Mi madre solía hacerme leche con miel cuando era pequeño, para que se me pasara la fiebre - contestó él mientras se acercaba - ¡Tomatelo rápido o se enfriará!

Kazuha cogió esa taza y bebió un sorbo - Quema... - pensó. Entonces vió la cara de Heiji. Miró a la taza otra vez, y mientras bebía pensaba:

- Realmente¡hoy es mí día de suerte!

Fin.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Es mi primer one-shot de Heiji-Kazuha...¡Más bien mi primer one-shot!  
La verdad a mi me gustó bastante el resultado...La idea se me ocurrió a través de un capítulo en que Takagi decía que "era su día de suerte" (aquel del piromano)_

¡Espero que no os defraude!


End file.
